Unintended Harm
by ntepAC
Summary: Ezio's heart is tugged in every which way when he learns of the Templar he had been consorting with unknowingly. Said Templar turned out to be his best friend; his lover Leonardo. Ezio/Leonardo SLASH FINISHED !
1. The Truth is Revealed

_A/N: I was uber bored, and had been wanting to come up with something that included Leonardo, Ezio's lover, betraying him. But I couldn't let Leonardo be a cold jack-ass… Sorry if that's what you wanted…_

"_Cazzo_!" A loud scratching sound, mixed with sloshing, followed with a splash into a puddle. The assassin wasn't normally this clumsy, but on days like this, the rain falling steadily and deafeningly, his senses were dulled. He had lost his footing on a handrail as he ran down a set of stone steps, falling into a puddle face first. He pushed himself up and wiped the mud off his face with his bare left hand. He slung the mud onto the ground, ignoring the few stares he was receiving. He stood up and scaled the building in front of him. He searched the rooftops, the thick rain limiting his vision to at least two roofs in front of him. The sun was obscured by the thick rain clouds, hiding the evening light. The assassin's _Eagle Vision_ activated, allowing him to see farther despite the rain. He ran, jumping from roof top to roof top, until he recognized the portal he was looking for. He jumped to a horizontal flag pole, swinging himself to the ground. He walked up to the door and opened it. He saw the artist inside the workshop bent over a sketch, his left hand quickly moving, seeming to possess a mind of its own. The assassin walked up to the artist and watched over his shoulder as an eagle quickly took form. He noted other sketches of images that _Altair_ had drawn on codex pages the artist had decoded. The Assassin's symbol, the hidden blade, the poison blade, and even a few assassination techniques the assassin had learned. The assassin smiled, looking at the artist again. He wanted to embrace the artist, but didn't want to startle him. He shrugged and took his chances, pulling the artist to his chest.

The artist yelped, dropping the piece of charcoal from his hand. The charcoal bounced and shattered on the ground. "Oh, it's you, Ezio. You startled me."

Ezio Auditore da Firenze smiled. "_Mi dispiace, amore mio_. I did not mean to startle you."

The artist smiled, his back still firmly against the assassin's chest. He felt an odd cold against his back, roiled his brows, and then realized what it was as he stared at the window. "Ezio, are you wet?"

"Yep. Pretty much." Ezio hugged the artist tighter. "And, Leonardo, I think you should know I'm dirty too."

"Well, you've already established that…" Leonardo da Vinci blushed.

"No… I'm muddy."

"And why are you hugging me to your filth?" Leonardo's blush faded as he squirmed in the assassin's loving embrace.

"Because I wanted to share it with you. Like I share everything else."

Leonardo winced as Ezio's head rested on top of his red hat.

"Including my secrets…" Ezio muttered, his head raising and lowering due to his jaw pushing on Leonardo's head.

"Please don't get any mud on my hat…"

Ezio smirked and lifted his head, looking at the hat. He blinked, seeing it was soaked in mud and rainwater. "Um… oops…"

"Ezio…" Leonardo sighed.

"_Si_?" Ezio asked innocently.

"You're doing laundry."

"But you have an aide, don't you?"

"That's your punishment for getting me all muddy."

"Aw…" Ezio pouted, still hugging Leonardo.

"Can you turn loose of me now?"

"Never." Ezio turned Leonardo around and messily kissed the artist's lips.

Leonardo started to protest, but was overtaken by the sudden shift of blood in his body.

"And I'm sorry for getting you muddy…" Ezio muttered.

"I don't care now…"

Ezio smiled. "Success…" He muttered before the artist pushed him into his sleeping quarters onto the bed. The artist began to remove the assassin's armor as their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths.

"Ezio… Wait." Leonardo rose up a bit.

"What is it?" Ezio asked as he tried to pull Leonardo to his chest again.

"Wait." Leonardo seemed panicked as he tried to pull away.

"What's going on with you?" Ezio asked as Leonardo rose over him. He felt something hit his face, something metal, like a pendant. He opened his eyes after the reflex and saw Leonardo quickly putting the necklace back into his shirt. "What was that?"

"N-nothing." Leonardo stood up and walked out of the room.

"Leonardo!" Ezio jumped up and ran to the artist. "What is it you're hiding?"

"Nothing." Leonardo took off the necklace.

Ezio grabbed Leonardo's left arm, staring at the hand clenching tightly around the pendant. "What is it?"

"Ezio, turn loose of me! You're hurting my arm."

"Show me what that is. It's not like you to be hiding…" Ezio trailed off as he forced Leonardo's left hand open, revealing the Templar symbol as a pendant. His jaw dropped as he stared at Leonardo.

"Ezio… please… let me explain!"

Ezio shoved Leonardo away, knocking the necklace to the ground. "What is this?" He pointed to the necklace. "You're a Templar?"

Leonardo stuttered. "_Amore mio_, please!"

"Don't you ever call me _amore_ again!" Ezio glared at Leonardo. "I can't believe I trusted you!"

"I'm so sorry…" Leonardo muttered quietly. He walked up to Ezio.

"Get away from me, _stronzo_!" Ezio attempted to push Leonardo away again. Leonardo hugged Ezio, seeming to sob. Ezio relaxed unwillingly. He pulled away when he heard Leonardo whistle, a call he recognized among the Templar. He pulled away and saw five guards storm into the workshop. One of them walked up to Ezio and hit him on the side of his head with a mace. Ezio's head slung to the right, blood seeping down the side of his head and out of his mouth. He fell to the ground, feeling light-headed; unable to stand. He stared at Leonardo. "I trusted you… And… you…"

The guards encircled Ezio.

Leonardo's fists clenched; his knuckles turning white as he bit his lip. He stared at the guards, then lunged at one of them, strangling them. The four other guards looked at Leonardo, surprised. Ezio took it as his chance to use his hidden blade, cutting the tendon of one of the Sweeper's leg, his halberd clattering to the ground as his leg collapsed. Ezio slashed two other guards tendons with both of his blades, still laying on the ground. The fourth guard hit Ezio with his mace again, Ezio blacking out.

"Are you okay?"

Ezio winced, his head throbbing.

"Ezio, c'mon, come to now."

"Release me! I saved him!"

"You called for the guards, you two-face liar!"

Ezio recognized the three voices. He opened his eyes, his vision producing a blurry male with long dark hair.

"Ah, Ezio. You've come to. How do you feel?" Antonio asked.

"My head feels like it's crushed." Ezio muttered.

"Two blows to the head will do that. I'm surprised you're not dead." Bartholomew grunted.

"Release me!" Leonardo struggled in Bartholomew's grasp.

"Here, drink this." Antonio put a cup to Ezio's lips.

Ezio obeyed, drinking the liquid. It tasted like wine, but stronger. He sat up after a minute, his head clearing. "Damn… that's good stuff…"

"_Si_. It's liquor, helps with pain." Antonio nodded, taking a drink of the liquid himself.

Ezio realized Leonardo was bound, and he jumped up and ran over to the artist. "You _stronzo_! You lied to me!" His hidden blade was against Leonardo's throat.

"Ezio! I had no choice! Borgia knew I knew you, and he threatened to kill me if I didn't join the ranks of the Templar."

"I don't believe you." Ezio pressed the blade more against Leonardo's throat, seeing blood running down.

"Please… believe me…"

He considered, withdrawing the blade. "Release him."

Bartholomew obeyed, relinquishing Leonardo.

Ezio grabbed Leonardo's right arm. "I have him. You two can go now."

Antonio nodded, following Bartholomew out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Ezio…"

"Shut up. You don't speak until I tell you to."

"But, Ezio, please…"

"Shut it!" Ezio slapped Leonardo. He glared at Leonardo, throwing him to the ground. "Why did you call for the guards?"

"They had followed you here…"

"Why?"

"Borgia ordered them to. They were then under my command…" Leonardo's lip bled.

Ezio continued to stare at Leonardo.

"I didn't want them to hurt you… That's why I attacked one of them." Leonardo licked his bloodied lip.

"Then you shouldn't have called them." Ezio glared, his lips curling in anger.

"Ezio, I had no choice!" Leonardo sobbed. "J-just… kill me now… Borgia will be all over me if I don't turn you in to him."

Ezio shook his head. "You're a weak, pathetic lion, you know that?"

"Kill me already Ezio! I ruined your trust… I broke your heart… I don't deserve to live."

Ezio sighed and paced around, Leonardo sitting up from laying on the floor. "Leonardo… you could say I escaped, I was the one who killed the guards."

Leonardo roiled his brows.

"I assume Borgia trusts you?"

"_Si_…" Leonardo reluctantly said.

"How many of my _secrets_ have you relayed to him? About the codex pages?"

"None. I swear."

"And that's how you knew where to strike, helping me with some of my assassinations…" Ezio tried to find any hope in the gloomy situation. The rain outside did nothing to lighten it. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to tell you at all… honestly…"

"Why?" Ezio's blood raced again as he stalked over to Leonardo. "So you could eventually turn your back against me? Like Uberto?"

Leonardo winced, knowing how much pain Uberto had brought to Ezio. "No..."

"Then why? Templar!" Ezio growled.

"Please, Ezio, trust me."

"I did trust you. But I've learned you're a Templar! You're part of the group who killed my father and my family!" Ezio nearly spat on Leonardo.

"I'm sorry…"

Ezio lunged down onto Leonardo, his hidden blade cutting the artist's throat again.

Leonardo stiffened as he felt the blood run down his neck again.

"You're horrible Leonardo." Ezio sighed. "What is it that Borgia wants?"

"He wanted you out of the way so he could become Pope without interference from you. He claims to be the prophet, and says that becoming the Pope will allow him to get closer to the Vault."

Ezio took out the Apple he had been holding. "The Vault! If I was dead, then he'd get the Apple, and the Staff, then he'd be able to get to the Vault. Leonardo…" Ezio retracted his hidden blade. "I'm sorry… I should've known you weren't meaning any harm to me because you hadn't stolen the Apple from me."

"I'm sorry too, Ezio."

Ezio helped Leonardo up. "Thanks for the intel." He smiled, kissing Leonardo.

Leonardo flinched.

Ezio sighed. "_Va bene_. I'll go alert the others of Borgia's plan." Ezio stole another kiss before escaping the workshop.

Leonardo collapsed on the ground, ashamed he was still alive after hurting his lover so much. He sighed and calmed down. "I suppose everything's going to be alright…"


	2. TwoFaced Lies

_A/N: I had originally intended for this to be a one-shot, intending to edit the first chapter, but I think I'll see how long it'll last. A bit shorter than I would like, but I think the ending was a good place to stop. Thanks for the review, __SuNrIsEmAsSacRe__!_

"Yeah… Leonardo didn't want to hurt me…" Ezio said to himself over and over again. He walked through the streets of _Venezia_, trying to clear his head of what had happened as the rain continued to pour on him. _"Ma, lo condanna... I can't shake the feeling that he was lying to me even then…"_ Ezio stopped walking abruptly and looked around. He sighed. _"I'm too paranoid now..."_ He continued walking aimlessly. Eventually he walked back to Leonardo's workshop, to the fast travel station. He didn't want Leonardo to see him, so he walked slowly, hiding himself among the people.

"And where is it you would like to go, _messer_?" The man at the station asked.

Ezio looked at the three other people standing, waiting for a common destination. "Monteriggioni."

"_Si, si._ It's your lucky day, sir. These three people were headed the same direction. Much cheaper that way."

Ezio nodded, not caring what the man had to say.

"Please, everyone, climb into the carriage now." The man climbed onto the seat on the front and took the reigns of the horses into his hands.

Ezio waited until the two courtesan and a well dressed man climbed into the carriage, climbing in after them. He sat down next to the well dressed man and rested his elbows on his knees, leaning on them, staring at the ground.

"I sure wish the rain would clear up soon… it's getting my dress all messy." One of the two courtesans moaned.

"It's fine, Arietta." The second courtesan patted Arietta.

"Has the rain been dragging you down, messer?" The man next to Ezio asked.

Ezio ignored the man, the carriage beginning to move.

"Lei è giusto?"

Ezio shrugged. "Sono bello."

The man nodded. He looked at the women and began to chat with them.

_"Why?"_ Ezio's heart filled of betrayal. _"Uberto… Leonardo…" _Ezio jumped when the carriage stopped suddenly.

"Everybody out!" Someone yelled outside the carriage.

Ezio noted that the three passengers with him weren't surprised. He climbed out warily and jumped when someone swung at him. The three scattered, laughing, and Ezio noticed three guards and a dark figure. "Shit!" He dodged another blow and pulled out his sword He attacked the guards, and the dark figure grabbed Ezio's throat. The plump body pulled him closer, calling the guards off in a Spanish accent.

"Borgia…" Ezio growled.

"Good observations, my boy. But you've gotten in my way for the last time."

Ezio's airway was closing quickly as Rodrigo Borgia closed his hand around the assassin's throat. _Cazzo! _Ezio gasped for air, then kicked at Borgia. Borgia ignored the kicks.

"Stop! Don't kill him!"

Ezio's ears perked.

"Please, _Il Magnifico_, don't kill him."

"And why is that? Leonardo da Vinci?"

"He'd be an awful waste dead."

Ezio gasped, his airway opening again. He fell to the ground, coughing violently.

"And what do you suppose we do with him then?" Borgia growled.

"Torture him. Turn him into a Templar."

"His skill set on our side would really help…" Borgia considered.

"No. I won't ever join the Templars, _bastardi_." Ezio spat blood.

Borgia snarled and kicked Ezio's side.

Eizo rolled onto his right side and looked at Leonardo. A new, cold look froze his eyes. Leonardo didn't look at Ezio.

"You traitor… Leonardo!" Ezio jumped up, ignoring the sharp pain of a couple of broken ribs, and tried to grab Leonardo. Leonardo didn't move, and Ezio felt himself jerked back by the guards grabbing him. They punched and kicked him, bruising more bones, and breaking more ribs. Ezio's breathing became labored as he lay on the ground, the immense pain coursing through his veins.

"Load him in the carriage. Leonardo, will you be okay watching him, making sure he doesn't do anything?" Borgia asked.

Ezio raised his head and looked at Leonardo as his hands and feet were bound.

Leonardo nodded and removed the hidden blade from Ezio's left arm. "Yes. I'll be okay."

"Good. You," Borgia looked at a Guard.

The guard stood at attention.

"You will drive this carriage. The assassin has been bound, and will not be an issue. Bring them to Roma." Borgia climbed into his own carriage, the two other guards driving it.

Leonardo and the remaining guard tossed Ezio into the carriage, the artist climbing in and sitting down across from Ezio.

Ezio felt blood drip from his mouth and nose, and he stared at Leonardo.

The carriage lurched forward, moving.

"I told you Borgia would be all over me."

"You bastard." Ezio spat blood on Leonardo.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't get out of it."

"Bullshit." Ezio felt his eyes sting. "You fucking hate me… you always have… haven't you?"

"I don't' hate you, Ezio!" Leonardo growled.

"Then why do you do this to me? You're a fucking genius, you could figure out a way to get out of it! Remember when that guard was beating you up, and you told me to toss the body aside in your workshop, because the city gives them to you for research? You could've come up with something else!" Ezio's cheeks glistened of blood and tears. "But no, you want rid of me! That's why you're handing me over to Borgia."

"Ezio, listen, plese."

"Fottiti!" Ezio spat again, his head hanging in dismay.

Leonardo sighed. "I'm sorry… I… Borgia knows about us."

Ezio looked up at Leonardo. "You let it slip, huh?"

"I didn't know Borgia had men spying on me." Leonardo looked directly at Ezio. "Borgia said he'd reveal me for my sodomy, and he'd kill us both unless I helped him get you."

_Just… Like… Uberto…_ Ezio growled in his head. He snarled at Leonardo. "Just like Uberto… Protecting your own fucking ass!" Ezio growled, his voice cracking. "You! Why?"

"I just told you…"

Ezio shook his head. "I trusted you… I loved you…"

"I love you, Ezio. That's why I'm going to figure out a way out of here. I was wrong… I shouldn't have given you over."

Ezio scoffed. "Yeah, you were wrong all right."

Leonardo leaned to Ezio and took his chin. He closed the space between their lips.

Ezio bit Leonardo's lip, the artist yelping in pain. "Don't… Touch… Me…" Ezio licked the blood off of his lips.

Leonardo bit his lip, licking it.

"If you get me out of here. IF… then… maybe I'll take you back. Maybe."

Leonardo nodded. "Okay. How injured are you?"

"Pretty injured." Ezio said.

"If I give you your blade back, can you kill the guard that's driving the carriage?"

"I'll see. Cut me loose."

Leonardo activated the blade and cut the ropes binding Ezio. Ezio winced as he moved, his hands free. Leonardo attached the blade back to his left arm. Ezio quietly and slowly climbed out onto the top of the carriage. He cut the driver's throat, then collapsed from the pain.

"Ezio!" Leonardo climbed up on top as the horses stopped.

"Drive us to Monteriggioni. Uncle Mario will help me." Ezio gasped as Leonardo lowered Ezio back into the carriage, setting him on one of the seats.

"Okay…" Leonardo nodded, taking the reins of the horses, and turning them around.


	3. Confessions

_A/N: I felt that Leonardo needed to tell his side for once… Poor guy's been pushed every which way… Or perhaps he needs to keep silent._

"Mio Dio! Ezio! What happened to you?"

Ezio looked at Claudia, who was accompanied by two mercenaries and his Uncle Mario. He didn't have the strength to speak, so he just sighed.

Leonardo jumped down off of the carriage and began to talk. "Borgia nearly caught Ezio, three guards beat the living daylights out of him, and Borgia expects Ezio in Roma in a few days." The artist left out the parts that he betrayed Ezio and set up the scenario.

"Those damn Templars…" Mario growled. "Okay, let's get you inside so we can get you fixed up, nipote." He and Leonardo and one of the two mercenaries carried Ezio inside, taking him to an empty bed and laying him down.

Ezio gasped, the pain shooting through his body again. "Cazzo…" He silently said.

"Ehi, prende il suo asino e lo ripara qui dentro!" Mario yelled out of the room, and a servant with bandages ran into the room, running up to Ezio.

"Come, Leonardo." Mario waved to Leonardo. "Let's leave him to rest."

Leonardo looked at Ezio, reluctant to leave.

Ezio nodded to Leonardo before closing his eyes and passing out.

"Si." Leonardo followed Mario.

"How did Borgia find Ezio?"

"I… I don't know." Leonardo shrugged. "I saw Ezio take a carriage, I assume heading here, to Monteriggioni. I decided to follow him, and guards came up to the carriage and began to beat him up, Borgia nearly killing him."

"Why didn't he?"

Leonardo worried his lip. "Well… I told him to stop."

Mario stopped and looked at Leonardo, surprised. "He listened to you?"

Leonardo sighed. "Si… he did."

"Why?"

Leonardo looked away. "Because… He trusts me."

Mario grabbed Leonardo's collar. "What are you telling me, you've been working for Borgia this whole time?"

Leonardo lay limp in Mario's grasp. "I haven't been working for _Borgia_, I've been spying on him, relaying the info to Ezio."

Mario seemed considerate of what the artist said. "Okay then," Not relinquishing him, "Why did you have to follow Ezio? Couldn't you have ridden with him?"

"We got into… a bit of a spat…"

Mario raised his eyebrows.

"Ezio found out I was working with the Templars, and he flipped out, nearly getting killed by some guards, then took off. He was angered with me, so I knew I wouldn't be able to confront him."

"How'd he find out? I trust you didn't tell him like you told me."

"Well…" Leonardo blushed, trying to figure out a way to say what he wanted to say. "He saw my pendant," Leonardo pulled out the pendant to show Mario. "And he flipped seeing it."

Mario turned loose of Leonardo. "Why are you blushing?"

_Merda. _Leonardo put the necklace back. "Eh… no reason." He began to walk away.

Mario grabbed Leonardo's arm. "What is it you are not telling me? I know it has something to do with Ezio getting hurt. What is it?"

Leonardo sighed.

"How did he see the necklace?"

"It fell out of my shirt."

Mario stared at Leonardo. "It fell out of your shirt?" He asked, confused, until he began to put two and two together. "You… You bastardo! You and Ezio? My nipote?" Mario punched Leonardo in the face. "You keep away from my nipote, you hear me you disgusting bastard? You must have tricked him into your sodomitist ways!"

Leonardo fell to the ground, holding his bruised cheek. "Shit…"

Mario kicked Leonardo, then growled and stormed into the villa.

Leonardo sat up, cursing himself. He stood up and tried to go inside the villa. "Ezio's going to kill me." A mercenary who saw the ordeal stared at Leonardo, but he let him in anyway. He began to walk into the room that Ezio was in, but stopped outside the door, listening.

"Nipote… what's gotten into you?"

"Uncle, what are you talking about?" Ezio asked, able to speak. His voice was weak though.

"You and Leonardo… intimate…"

Ezio coughed. "What? How do you know this Uncle?"

Leonardo wanted to be engulfed by the ground at that moment.

"He told me how you found his Templar pendant."

"Oh…"

"Why? Ezio?"

Ezio didn't say anything.

Leonardo decided he'd be the lion he was and enter the room, though he was scared as hell, afraid of the assassin's uncle.

"You, get out of here, Sodomite!" Mario growled at Leonardo and began to push on him, shoving him to the ground.

Leonardo didn't fight back. He crawled back into his shell that he called home, avoiding the evils of the world around him.

"Uncle! Stop!"

Mario continued to attack Leonardo.

"Uncle!"

Leonardo opened his eyes and looked. Ezio was holding Leonardo's hand, kneeling in front of him, to protect him.

"Ezio…"

"I love this man… and I don't care if you like it or not. Okay?"

Leonardo gasped, his throat suddenly dry.

"And I thought I was mad at him because of how I found out he was with the Templars… but honestly… I could care less. I love him."

Mario sighed. "Ezio. Why?"

"I don't know why him, why a man of all people… but that's what happened. He's never intended harm on me. He's tried to play both roles, persuading Borgia to not kill me, attacking the guards that attacked me. He's been looking out for me, more than I really knew…" Ezio fell to the ground.

"Ezio!" Leonardo jumped up and kneeled over Ezio. "Are you okay?"

Ezio was unconscious.

Leonardo sighed and helped return Ezio to his bed.

"I'm sorry Leonardo." Mario apologized.

"It's okay. I'm used to the beatings."

Mario raised his brow.

"The guards back in Florence grew accustom to beating me. What seemed like just for shits and giggles." Leonardo sat on the bed next to Ezio.

The aides in the room left, seeing Ezio was okay. Mario and Leonardo were the only two remaining in the room with Ezio. "How long?"

Leonardo's stare was broken by Mario's words. He looked up from looking at Ezio. "Excuse me?"

"How long have you and my nipote been in a relationship?"

"Eight years."

Mario nodded. "I'll leave you alone with him."

Leonardo nodded, a silent thank you.

Mario sighed and left the room.

Leonardo looked at Ezio. "Thank you for standing up for me… considering the shit I've done to you."

Ezio seemed to groan in response, but he didn't speak.

"I love you, Ezio." He kissed Ezio's lips, then crawled into the bed next to him, hugging the unconscious assassin, before going to sleep.


	4. Abandonment

_A/N: …I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get this done. I just got caught up on my Bloopers thing, and I kinda got blocked on this one… But here it is. :D And I know Brotherhood isn't out yet, but I figured why not use what I've read about it so far? _

Leonardo sighed, sitting on the roof of the villa. He had become accustomed to the ways of an Assassin, having picked up some of Ezio's skills. Especially climbing. Leonardo found himself able to scale a building; not near as efficiently as his lover, but he did it. He watched the morning sunrise, hoping to stay out of everyone's sight that day.

"Leonardo, what are you doing up here?"

Leonardo's ears perked, the assassin's voice questioning Leonardo. "Nothing." Leonardo shrugged. "What are you doing out of bed?" He looked at Ezio.

"I feel much better right now, so I felt I'd come spend some time with you, mio amore."

"I'm sorry, Ezio." Leonardo sighed.

"I know you didn't understand what I said last night, but I forgive you." Ezio took Leonardo's hand.

"No, seriously… I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ezio roiled his brows. "What are you talking about?"

Leonardo stood up and began walking towards the center of the roof. "Because I'm weak. You were right. I'm a horrible lion."

"Leo…" Ezio stood up.

"Yesterday everything I thought I believed in died. But today is my birthday."

"I know. That's why I want to spend some time with you today."

"But I want to be away from everybody…"

"It's your birthday, Leonardo… What's wrong?"

"I don't need you… I say that to myself, but I don't mean I don't need somebody."

Ezio took Leonardo's hand. "I don't understand what you're talking about, Leonardo."

"Anyone with a half a soul will hear this and never leave me."

Ezio sat Leonardo down, sitting down next to him.

"If you don't know what forever feels like, I'll show you what it feels like without it."

Ezio still was confused, but he let Leonardo talk. He thought perhaps letting him talk will help.

"I don't fucking deserve to be alive right now."

"Why?" Ezio asked.

"You of all people asking that. Why? Because of what I did to you yesterday!" Leonardo closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"And as I said yesterday, I don't care anymore. I still love you."

"I don't know what I feel anymore…"

"Leonardo… Look, I'm still alive, and Borgia's not here to get me."

"Perhaps his son will be."

"Son?"

"Caesar." Leonardo looked at Ezio.

"And that's because I didn't fucking kill him?" Ezio growled.

"I assume so."

"Shit…"

Leonardo sighed. "I gotta go."

"Where are you going?" Ezio asked.

Leonardo jumped off the building, using the skills he had learned in the many years he's known the assassin.

"Leonardo!" Ezio yelled, staring as the artist got on a horse and rode off, not looking back.

Ezio blinked and stared, his eyes beginning to sting. He rested his head on his arms, crossed over his legs. "I'll kill you, Borgia!" Ezio growled aloud. "He's ruined my life…"

"Ezio, what's the matter?"

"Leonardo just left without telling me where, or why…" Ezio didn't look up at hearing his uncle's voice.

"Mi dispiace, nipote." Mario sat down next to Ezio.

Ezio looked up. "I have to go after him!"

"No! You're not healed enough yet."

"I don't care." Ezio growled, jumped down to the ground and grabbed the other remaining horse. He jumped onto the saddle and rode in the direction Leonardo da Vinci rode, riding as fast as the horse would carry him. "Leonardo!" The assassin yelled after the artist as he came up on him.

"Go away, Ezio!" Leonardo yelled behind him and continued riding.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" Ezio rode up next to the artist.

"Please, Ezio, leave me alone!"

"No!" Ezio jumped onto the horse and tackled Leonardo to the ground. "What's gotten into you?"

Leonardo sighed, not fighting back. "I need to get away from you…"

"Why?"

"Before I hurt you anymore."

"What do you…" Ezio heard horses coming in his direction. He looked up and saw what looked like an army of horses and men riding towards Monteriggioni. He didn't recognize any of the men, then looked back at the artist. "Please, Leonardo… please tell me what you mean."

"Go protect your uncle, Ezio."

"Huh?"

Leonardo shoved Ezio off of him and jumped onto a horse. "Forget about me, Ezio! Go protect your uncle!"

"You fucking bastard! I don't understand what you're talking about!" Ezio growled and stared at Leonardo. "Please…"

"I'll come back. I promise." Leonardo wiped tears from his eyes and rode off.

"Mio amore!" Ezio yelled, his heart aching. He sighed and jumped on the other horse, turned it around, and strode slowly towards Monteriggioni. _"Go protect your uncle, Ezio."_ Leonardo's words echoed in the assassin's head. He gasped and made the horse speed up, realizing what the artist was talking about.


	5. Acceptance and Revenge

_A/N: Well, this is the last chapter I'm doing. Only because I don't know much about the new game. And I feel this is a good stopping point and I can't really think of any way to continue it… Thanks for reading! _

_ ~ntepAC_

"Uncle!" Ezio jumped off his horse and ran through Monteriggioni, jumping across the wall in front of the Villa, and ran inside the building. "Uncle!"

"Ezio!" Claudia ran up to Ezio.

"Where's Uncle?"

"He… He's…" Claudia looked towards Mario's office.

Ezio ran through the neighboring room into the office.

"Ezio!" Mario gasped.

"Get away from him!" Ezio growled, recognizing the man as the leader of the army of horses.

"I'm sorry, Ezio. But you're too late." The man cut Mario's throat, throwing the body to the floor.

"UNCLE!" Ezio gasped, then attempted to tackle the man.

The man threw the assassin off of him. "Now, you're next, Ezio."

"Messer Ezio! Run!" One of the mercenary men yelled as he took on the attacking man.

"Ezio Auditore! You will rue the day you stopped my father, the Prophet, from his destiny!" The man growled.

"Ceaser…" Ezio muttered, taking the opportunity to run. He jumped over the wall again, rolling on the ground. He stood up and ran down the stairs, away from the villa. Through the main gates he jumped onto his horse and rode off towards Venice. "Ceaser Borgia…"

_What did you mean?_ Ezio quietly walked along the rooftops, following the walking gold target. _Why did you do this to me?_ The gold target stopped and looked around, then continued walking, carrying supplies under his right arm. _What was the purpose of all this?_ Courtesans flirted with the target, but the target ignored them. He continued walking, towards the docks._ Shit… Gotta follow you on the ground…_ Ezio quietly jumped into a bale of hay, watching the target. He stepped out and hid behind a building, watching still. The target turned left and began walking towards an empty spot on the dock, sitting down. He set up his supplies and took out art brushes and paint. Ezio sighed, climbing up onto the building next to him and sat, his feet dangling over the roof, watching. _Why must I stalk you like this? What happened?_ Ezio's line of sight shifted when he noticed a group of thieves running. They ran into the artist.

"What's the meaning of this?" The artist stood up and yelled at the thieves.

Another thief, not watching his way, ran into the artist, knocking him into the water.

"Ah!"

"Leonardo!" Ezio gasped and jumped down onto the docks, immediately jumping into the water. He saw the artist trying to swim, with no avail. _Fuck! You can't swim!_ Ezio dove down, swimming towards the artist. _Come on, take my hand, damn it!_ He held out his hand to the artist, who lightly grabbed back. Ezio yanked the artist towards him, and began swimming towards the surface. The water rushed off the assassin's face as he surfaced, elevating Leonardo's head above the water. He swam towards the docks, climbing up with Leonardo. He lay the artist on the ground, staring at him. "Breathe! Breathe, damn it!" Ezio rolled Leonardo over onto his stomach, hitting his back. "Goddamn it, breathe!"

Leonardo began coughing, water coming out of his mouth.

Ezio sighed, relieved as he watched the artist finally begin breathing. "Leo, are you okay?"

Leonardo didn't respond.

"C'mon… Let's get you home…" Ezio picked up Leonardo and began carrying him. People stared at Ezio as he walked through the streets. Guards stared more.

"Hey, what'd you do to him?" A guard harassed.

"Nothing. Some thieves ran into him and knocked him into the water. I got him out and I'm taking him home."

"You liar." The guard growled, and the group began after Ezio.

_Goddamn it, why?_ Ezio took sharp turns, loosing the guards temporarily. When he heard the guards coming again, he jumped into a bale of hay with Leonardo.

"I don't-a see him anymore." The guard growled, walking away.

"Okay, amore. Let's go." Ezio climbed out of the hay and picked up Leonardo again. He picked the hay off of the artist's wet face, then proceeded towards Leonardo's workshop. Once inside, he lay the artist onto the sofa. Ezio ran to Leonardo's wardrobe and grabbed some dry clothing. He returned to the artist's side. "Hey, Leonardo. Wake up." He patted the artist's cheeks. "Leonardo." The artist didn't stir. "Alright… I'm changing your clothing." Ezio warned as he began stripping Leonardo's wet clothing off, tossing the clothing into a pile. Ezio had also grabbed a towel and began to dry Leonardo off before putting dry clothing on him. Ezio dropped the towel and took in the naked sight of Leonardo, his hands brushing gently along the artist's body. Ezio sighed, then put the clothing back on him. He picked up Leonardo and carried him to his bed, covering him up.

"Alright… his clothing should dry soon…" Ezio finished hanging up Leonardo's wet clothing. He stared at the red Beret. "Can I dry you faster some how?" Ezio plucked it off of the rail. He took it outside and wringed it, water dripping from it. He straightened it out and looked at it. "Still wet…" He shook it, more water coming out of it. Ezio shrugged and walked back inside, hanging it back up. He sat down and looked around. "I probably shouldn't be here… I doubt he wants to see me." Ezio sighed, then stepped outside. "But, I gotta stay to make sure he's okay." He walked back inside and looked around.

Ezio's foot tapped involuntarily as the music played outside. There was a quartet of people playing stringed instruments with bows, some plucking. Daylight had dimmed, night time having arrived. Ezio smiled, listening to it. It was nice. He often found himself stopping and listening to the musicians who played on the streets, running up to him. When he had enough, he tossed money out and went along his way. But this, Ezio enjoyed more. He enjoyed sitting inside his lover's workshop, able to listen to the music as the candles about him flickered. Ezio's right ear twitched when he heard noise coming from Leonardo's sleeping quarters.

"Where is that lovely music coming from?" Leonardo stumbled out into the workshop. "Oh, Ezio…"

"Come stai?" Ezio asked, remaining seated.

Leonardo shrugged. "How'd I get here?"

"I carried you here." Ezio said. "Some idiota shoved you into the water."

"Oh, yeah…" Leonardo remembered that. "Hey," He felt the top of his head. "Where's my beret?"

Ezio picked it up. "Right here. The rest of your clothing's still wet, but it managed to dry rather quickly."

Leonardo smiled. "Grazie."

Ezio continued to hold the beret, watching as Leonardo remained where he stood.

"Eh, could you toss it to me?"

"No. Come here."

"Eh…"

"It's okay, Leo. I won't bite."

Leonardo obeyed, walking up to Ezio.

"Sit."

The artist obeyed.

Ezio handed the beret to Leonardo, who quickly returned it to its rightful place on top of his head.

"Grazie, Ezio, for saving me."

"How do you know I saved you? I carried you here."

"I saw you dive in after me. Even after the shit I've done to you, you go and save my life." Leonardo blushed, ashamed. He looked at his feet. "How can I repay you?"

"You don't need to, Leonardo."

"Yes I do…"

"Va bene, then. Answer any and all questions I ask. Capito?"

"Fine." Leonardo nodded.

"How did you know Ceaser would come?" Ezio asked.

Leonardo looked at Ezio. "I assume The Spaniard sent him, due to the fact you never showed in Roma."

"Why did he kill my uncle?"

"I don't know." Leonardo shrugged. "I assume to get to you."

"Well it worked. I'm going to Roma in a few days. I've discovered that's the center of the Templar activities in Italia. I'll be able to find Rodrigo and his bastard son there."

"Ezio… I'm sorry."

"I've heard you say sorry so many times, you've worn out the word." Ezio said.

Leonardo blushed, looking away.

"But I know you're sincere." Ezio smiled and placed his hand on the artist's shoulder.

Leonardo cringed under the assassin's grasp.

"And I forgive you." Ezio leaned to Leonardo and kissed him. "Can I stay here tonight? I leave in the morning."

"Si… you can." Leonardo smiled, nodding.

"Leonardo… I'm off. Tu amo." Ezio whispered as he kissed his lover, not waking him. The assassin turned and saw the necklace that had started the whole ordeal. _Why does he still have that?_ Ezio picked it up and put it in his pocket, turned and walked out of the room. He walked outside and looked at his garb in the morning light. _Hmm… A little change can't hurt, can it?_ Ezio approached a Talor, handing his garb to the man for changing. When he obtained his new Assassin's Robes, he walked to the dock, preparing to take the ship to Roma. Climbing aboard, he stepped to the rail and looked at the water. He took out Leonardo's necklace and stared at it in his hands. His gloved fist clenched around it before he threw it into the water.

_ Amore,_

_ By the time you read this, I would have left for Roma. I know not if I will ever return, but I need you to know that nothing that has happened between us changes who we are. I love you, and I hope you still love me. I hope to see you again, Leonardo._

_ Tu amo,_

_ Ezio Auditore_


End file.
